


Waiting For Kittens

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki waits after school for someone to pick her up. Unfortunately it's been a couple of hours and they still haven't come yet. Mr. Hiyama, Yuki's teacher, gets worried and has a talk with her. Just who exactly is Yuki waiting for? And what's up with her family situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This was one of my first fanfictions. I hope you enjoy.~~~ And I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot to this story.

A young dark haired girl that was probably about the age of nine waited on a street corner by her school. She looked around a few times as if she was waiting for someone.

The girl, had dark black hair which was tied in two side ponytails by some elastic hair ties. She wore a somewhat long pink coat which covered her elementary school uniform.

After looking around, again the girl sighed painfully. She had been waiting for over an hour for someone to pick her up. The girl leaned her back against a wood picket fence to have some support. She also placed her bag on the side walk.

A few more minutes past, which felt like hours, until a car pulled up along side the sidewalk. The girl looked up noticing the window roll down to reveal her teacher.

“Yuki, what are you doing out here? It’s nearly five in the evening! Your parents haven’t picked you up?” The dark brow haired teacher asked. He looked quizzically at her.

Yuki gulped trying to muster an answer for her teacher. “Uh, well… You see, I’m waiting for someone to pick me up, Mr. Hiyama. They just haven’t… Come yet..” She’d admit that sounded like a stupid answer. But it was true. She glanced down the street hoping to eye the someone she was waiting for. But when seeing no one she sighed bitterly once again.

“Well, I can see that. Tell me, do you have a phone number to call? I can call your parents for you if you’d like.” Mr. Hiyama smiled gently taking out a cell phone while adjusting his glasses.

Yuki gave a concerned look towards her teacher before speaking. “No, no. That’s quite alright. I’ll just wait. Really. It’s fine, Mr. Hiyama. I’m sure they’ll come soon.” She gave a quaint smile of remorse. She felt bad that the teacher had stopped for her. She felt bad for a lot of things at the moment. But she really didn’t care. As long as that someone came to pick her up soon. And perhaps save her from a lengthy talk with her teacher.

Mr. Hiyama gave her a stare of seriousness for a moment before speaking. “Well, Yuki. I’m just worried. They are people that could come and hurt you. So, why don’t you let me call your parents? That way you’ll be safe and you can come to school tomorrow. I’d surely hope the same would not happen again, for your sake, my dear.”

It was true that her teacher was concern. But Yuki was also. She bit her lip thinking. She didn’t want her parents to come. After all, they were the abusive ones. She merely wanted to go home with her friend. The friend she had been staying with for a couple of months while her parents straitened things out between themselves. Although, Yuki would admit that she might have had a small crush for her friend. She couldn’t say why. Love came in strange forms. But she always thought it was nothing, perhaps it was sisterly even. Yuki shrugged off her thoughts glancing back at her teacher. But before should could speak a friendly voice interrupted her.

“Hey, Yuki! I’m SO sorry that I’m late!” A girl that was a little bit older than Yuki yelled running down the sidewalk in a hurry. Finally getting within a couple of feet of Yuki and the car. “I’m so, so sorry, Yuki! First my parents chewed me out, then I couldn’t catch a ride on the bus, or anything. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” The girl looked in worry at her counter part after hugging her.

The new girl had choppy pink bangs that went right over her eyes as well as a long ponytail of her pink hair fluttering down out of her hoodie. She bit her lip glancing at the car that she noticed a bit late. “Who are you?” She glared thinking the worst of Mr. Hiyama.

“I could ask you quite the same, young Lady.” Mr. Hiyama reciprocated the glare and distaste that the girl was showing him.

“Oh, Iroha, it’s okay! Really! This is my teacher Mr. Hiyama! He was just worried and wanted to know when you were coming to get me. That’s all.” Yuki protested as Iroha glanced back at her with more concern than before.

“Oh, well. Alright. I suppose I should thank you for looking out for her, Mr. Hiyama.” Iroha smiled but still looked with concern at the teacher who sighed blankly.

“Well, it’s no problem, Miss Iroha. But who exactly are you to Yuki?” The teacher asked slightly confused fixing his glances once again.

“She’s my sister! Now come on, Iroha!” Yuki smiled lightly dragging Iroha in a run with her lie to the teacher. She didn’t want him to know her family situation. The girl thought it was for the best, with her parents and all. Iroha could only blink wildly while being dragged by the younger Yuki down the sidewalk.

Mr. Hiyama blinked several times relaying what had just happened. He shook his head and pulled his car away and down the street, going a different way than the girls’.

In any case, Yuki was happy. Everything was going to be alright. That's the simple feeling she had. The comforting knowledge and all was there, just for her.


End file.
